kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiiro Kagami (Game World)
|firstepisode = Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen |lastepisode = Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen |numberofepisodes = 1 (movie) |image2 = |affiliation = Eight Kirino }} Hiiro Kagami's counterpart from the Game World, referred to as is a character who appears in . He has the ability to transform into . History to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Levels is True Brave's default form. In this form, access by inserting the Taddle Legacy Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Legacy Gamer fuses with True Brave, becoming part of his armor. Appearances: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. Weapons *Reversal Shield - Personal shield. *Unknown Sword - A two-sided sword weapon. Relationship *Hiiro Kagami - his Earth counterpart, as both Riders have fought toe to toe in person while the other heroes participating the tournament were having their matches. After being defeated by his original counterpart honorably, the alternate Hiiro granted the original Hiiro the three rare prizes, the Galaxian Rider Gashat (used by the original Hiiro as Brave Galaxian Quest Gamer), Giant Energy Item (used by Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99), and the Ultra Super Hero cards for the final battle against Shocker. Behind the scenes Portrayal *Being the Game World counterpart of Hiiro Kagami, he is portrayed by . His suit actor as Kamen Rider True Brave is unknown. Notes *True Brave's sword is a repaint of Gamma Ultima Fire's sword weapon. **It is unknown why he is not armed with a recolored Gashacon Sword. *True Brave is the second Rider whose design is modified from the upgraded form of a heroic Rider. The first is Dark Kiva. **In this case, True Brave's design is modified from Brave's Fantasy Gamer Level 50. thumb *True Brave is similar to the Makoto doppelgänger from the previous season, in True Brave's case, alternate self from the Game World, of their respective seasons' Secondary Rider, even their civilian identities are referred to as . *True Brave is also similar to the Kosuke Nitoh of the Magic Land, both are counterparts, both are secondary riders and both appear in a movie. *The name or title of True Brave is possibly a reference to True Assassin of the Fate series and how Brave himself share a similar motif to the main heroine Saber. *Ironically, despite being a villain at first, his Rider form looks like a pure, angelic version of Brave Fantasy Gamer, which looks like an evil, demonic hybrid of a mage and a knight. **However, since Taddle Fantasy is about a demon king, Kuroto may have designed the Fantasy Gamer to have a demonic appearance in the first place. **Apparently True Brave is not really that evil, due to having a code of honor, such as granting the heroes the rare prizes for defeating him in honorary combat. **Coincidentally, the Game World Hiiro wears mainly black, while the real Hiiro wears mainly white with his doctor's coat. Appearances *''to be added'' References Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Deceased